Isolde Gelding
"When it comes to the Hunger Games, you win or you die."-''Isolde to ''Fleur Dirgette '''Isolde Gelding '''was a tribute from district 4 in the 76th Hunger Games . She is the second victor to be a dual victor, the first being Katniss and Peeta. The second victor in the 76th games was a district 1 tribute named Fleur Dirgette. Isolde and Fleur had become friends before the games and had made a pact with a few other Freedom Fighters . Not much is known about Isolde's life, except that her parents were killed in one of the many storms that ravage the coast of Panem. 76th Hunger Games While the rebellion rages on, President Snow decides to seize the last bit of control he has and hold another Hunger Games. The revelation shakes Panem and all the victors. The district 4 reaping was very quiet and desolate. When Isolde's name was drawn, she came up with a plan to fight back against the Capital. She decided that she would ally with the weakest person chosen and then when it came down to them, she'd take her own life.It may not have been a huge action, definitely not as drastic as the rebellion.But it was her way of flipping off the Capital. She found her target, Fleur Dirgette, in training. Fleur wasn't very strong, and academically she couldn't do multiplication,but she could lie her face off and had no qualms about throwing you under the bus. It would be easy to not grow attached to Fleur. In the beginning,anyway. As they grew closer as friends, Isolde noticed Fleur seemed to be growing attached to her. Perhaps it was the protection Isolde offered her or maybe just an ally who could stand her big mouth. Once inside the arena, Isolde defended Fleur in the Cornucopia bloodbath, killing the District 4 male tribute Ferry Bure and several others. The Bloodbath of the 76th Games was considered the bloodiest, killing 18 tributes.Isolde killed 12 of those 18, before fleeing into the forest with Fleur and her ropes. She climbs a tree and after resting for a few hours, an unlucky survivor passes their tree. Isolde hangs him from the tree and she waits for him to die.Once he's dead, she retrieves a spear and resumes her vigil. After a few hours, they decide it's time to move on. Inside a cave(The very same cave Katniss and Peeta were in), Fleur confesses that she's weak and deserved to die in the Cornucopia bloodbath. After asking why she defended her, Isolde told Fleur that had she not, she'd probably go to hell for it. Fleur confesses she needs someone with her or she'd never make it. Isolde resolves that considering it's probably her last night alive, she should probably not waste it.Instead of fending off Fleur's clear advances, Isolde allows them and boy,was the Capital sure surprised to look up on the monitor and see what they were doing.It wasn't the worst they'd seen by any means. It was just surprising to see it from her. The last day of the games was a bitter one for Isolde. As she awoke, one tribute kills another and with 3 tributes remaining, she fights for Fleur. In her last moments, she explains her plan to Fleur as she prepares to take her life. Fleur is distraught and trying to convince her otherwise when a voice comes over the system. "The Hunger Games is over. All remaining tributes are to return to the Cornucopia immediately. " As quick as it came it went and the last tributes rushed to the Cornucopia. It seemed only Isolde and Fleur survived. Post-Games Their victory tour was short lived, as Isolde called to fight with the rebellion. Isolde met Katniss in District 4 and joined instantly. Isolde fought in the last battle and was with Katniss as she shot President Coin. She is the one who actually kills President Snow and managed to get away with it. She returns to her district and home to find Fleur sitting on her couch. Fleur explains that she's fallen in love with her and she's not leaving without her. Isolde simply shakes her head and laughs. Katniss reflects upon them in the future, saying Isolde returned to district 1 with Fleur and that she did know Isolde killed President Snow. She tells about how she asked Isolde to tell her story in Haymitch's book. And it's rather interesting. Personality Isolde is a reserved, independent young woman with a sharp eye and a crude sense of humour.. She is hesitant to trust,but when she does it's almost a gift from god. Relationships Fleur Dirgette Fleur was the first person Isolde made friends with and Ultimately the last person in the arena with her. Fleur was intended to be the victor, but the Games were shut down. She is Isolde's love interest and described as a woman who is strong of mind and weak of muscle. Her academics may not be the best, but she has street smarts. She was openly lesbian before entering the games and were given 1/1 odds and described as the weakest person in the games.If not for Isolde, Fleur would have died in the Cornucopia bloodbath. Ferry Brune Ferry was the other tribute from district 4 and Isolde's first kill. It is stated they had a tentative relationship and he often mocked her and Fleur for allying. Katniss Everdeen Isolde fought beside Katniss in the Rebellion and Isolde is there when Katniss kills President Coin. She is described as friendly but firm with Isolde, congratulating her for winning the games, but also firm enough to command she leave before she killed President Coin. Category:76th Hunger Games Category:Victor Category:District 4 Category:Tributes from District 4 Category:Freedom Fighter